A work machine with a working unit including a plurality of working unit components is known. For example, in a case where the work machine is an excavator, a working unit of the excavator includes a bucket, an arm, and a boom, which are working unit components. A hydraulic cylinder is used as an actuator for driving the working unit components. A hydraulic pump that discharges hydraulic fluid is used as a driving source for the hydraulic cylinder. A work machine including a plurality of hydraulic pumps for driving hydraulic cylinders is known. Patent Literature 1 discloses a hydraulic circuit including a merging/diverging valve for switching between merging and diverging of hydraulic fluid discharged from a first hydraulic pump and hydraulic fluid discharged from a second hydraulic pump.